paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save a animal pup
When owen introduces sammy the tracker pup evervest begins to feel jealous of all the attention she gets and runs away can the pups get the freind back or has evervest left the paw patrol for good? the pups are at the pup park when owen calls them to the lookout pups owen needs us the pups drive to the lookout and get into their gear chase paw patrol ready for action owen owen pups there isn't an emergency zuma owen dude why? owen i want to introduce sammy the tracker pup sammy meet marshall evervest zuma rubble skye and rocky and im owen the paw patrols owner sammy hi eveyone pups hi sammy owen sammy youll be chases trainee youll help him out on missions sammy ok owen the pups were happy with their newest teamate and as the day grew evervest soon grew tired of sammy being centre of attention evervest to self they are more interested in sammy than with me zuma appochroches zuma hi evervest wanna play with owen sammy and the others? evervest no thanks zuma im sick of sammy being centre of attention zuma is that why you havent been yourself lately? evervest yes it is now im going to my pup house to lie down zuma ok see you evervest bye zuma runs to tell owen zuma owen evervest is feeling depressed because of sammy owen ok ill talk to her later owen walks to evervests pup house owen knocks on her door owen evervest you ok owen gets no reply owen knocks again owen evervest owen opens the door to find no sign of her owen what where could she be ? owen finds a note he opens it marshall what does it say owen? owen it says dear owen and the pups im leaving the paw patrol for good you dont need me anymore signed evervest owen began to cry and marshall hugged him chase its ok owen we need to find her owen your right chase pups go to the lookout when the pups get to the lookout chase paw patrol ready for action owen owen ok pups as we discoved evervest has left us because she feels neglected because of sammy sammy oh no whimpers owen pets sammy owen its ok sammy and for this mission i need sammy and chase to search for evervest chase chase is on the case owen i need skye you search in the air skye lets take to the sky owen and marshall to examine her marshall ruff ruff rescue the pups walk to the pup house and begin to search owen chase can you pick up evervests scent by sniffing the note chase ok owen chase sniffs the note and owen follows him to see what he found chase hmmm i cant work out what this is chase picks up the clue and gives it to owen owen sammy can you tell me what this is sammy its a hair chase but whoses sammy maybe evervests chase great judgement sammy owen i think sammys right skye owen i think i found evervest she is on a cliff and its crumbling owen oh no come back so i can go in your harness skye ok skye files down and owen clips himself in owen ok skye get me to that cliff chase take the roadside and prepare your net in case evervest falls chase ok owen files over to the cliff and chase was under the cliff preparing his net owen ok skye i see evervest just get me close then ill pick her up skye ok owen skye gets owen closer and the cliff collapsed evervest oh no evervest screams but just at that moment owen grabs her collar gently and has her in his arms evervest thanks so much owen licks owen your welcome evervest as soon as owen and evervest are back on the ground safely the pups run to greet evervest marshall lets check you over evervest marshall examines evervest evervest marshall have i hurt myself marshall yes you have cuts on your tail and your mouth is swollen evervest ok evervest pups thanks for saving me and owen especially you pups it was nothing evervest and sammy i was wrong to run away instead i should have told owen how i felt sammy and evervest hug to make up owen whenever your in trouble just yelp for help evervests tummy grumbles sammy was that thunder evervest no that was my tummy i havent eaten for hours and im kinda hungry the pups and owen laugh and hug evervest glad that she is safe